Demon Hunter Axel
This verion of Axel is from a different universe where demons run ram-pate on Mobius. This Axel is much more harsh, violent and gory than the other Axels in the multiverse,due to this he has no problem cutting someone down if they are against him. Unlike the other Axels this one only has 3 people backing him up on his job of demon slaying, Shira, Mahdi and Razz. He carries around demonic and holy weapons that can conveniently fit in his coat pockets, like scythes, swords, and guns. Thanks to his demon half is able to shrug off impalement, bullets if he is ever hit by one and even being ripped apart. The sword on his back which he calls Akuma no owari (End of demons) or Akuma for short. His also uses Blood Magic, a magic where the user controls his or her own blood for devastating attacks. One time he use too much Blood magic he unlocked a form he dubbed the Shun Goku Satsu (if your a street fighter fan ) translated to the Raging Demon. Shun Goku Satsu The Raging demon is Axel's only form and uses it when necessary. His first use of it was when he had a death match against Susanoo God of Storms. His fur changes from black to white his jacket changes from red to black and goes through other physical changes. He Gains the Classic scarf look and looks more like the main universe Axel. His Blood Magic gets a boost as well as his physical strength, speed, and durability. Akuma no Owari also changes from a Sword to a scythe. Powers/ Weapons Blood Magic- Axel cuts perpously cuts himself with the spike wrist bracelets on his arms as his blood pours out he and use it to make swords and other weapons he uses for quick and fast strikes. Teleportation Levitation- Axel levitates around the battlefield to get a speed advantage on most demons and ties it into his blood magic attacks. Akuma no Owari- Axel's demonic sword he uses to fight demons and angels alike. Amaterasu (God of Life) and Shinigami (God of Death)- Two pistols Axel named Amaterasu a pistol forged by angels and Shinigami a pistol forged by demons. Throwing knives Double chain saw- A machine Mahdi of that universe created. its just a heavy metal pole with two chainsaw blades implanted in. Time Freeze- Axel calls it the ultimate bad ass moment where he slows down time just enough to dodge bullets, sword, speed of sound projectiles with ease. Personality This Axel swears a lot more due to his world's environment. He is easily pissed off more so than Beserker Axel. He is cocky, smart mouthed and prideful personified. Likes: Murder of demons, his guns. Protecting his friends Dislikes: Demons, missing his shots, laziness Favorite food: Chicken flavored ramen (still) Trivia I Based base hunter Axel's looks off of Dante from Devil may cry as well as his attitude while his bad ass-ness comes from Blade from the 1998 movie "Blade" This is the only version of Axel who doesn't have the scarf when he first starts out but gets it when he transforms into the raging demon Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Magical Abilities